Bra?
by Miss Uniqueness
Summary: This ish probably gonna be a two part one-shot, if there ish such a thing. I got really bored and so I decided that I wanted to just write another short fun fic. Part One ish for fun, and Part Two…well , this ish a warning: LEMON! I hope all of you like t
1. Bra?

**Bra?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…but I sure wish I did u.u…

This ish probably gonna be a two part one-shot, if there ish such a thing. I got really bored and so I decided that I wanted to just write another short fun fic. Part One ish for fun, and Part Two…well , this ish a warning: **LEMON!** I hope all of you like the fluffiness and lime :D. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------

Part One:

An earthy glow was suddenly splashed over the young woman's face. She must have fallen asleep. The room she lay in was empty, of course besides her presence. After standing from her sitting position and stretching her tired arms up into the air, she took in a deep breath. "Mmm, what a nice day."

Taking another glace around the room, the young woman spotted something. Well actually something that was supposed to be there, but was now missing. "Where is my bag?"

The young miko slowly but surely made her way around the room. With no luck in finding her overly stuffed yellow bag, she hung her shoulders low then let out a long yawn. "Inuyasha?" she called out. She was hoping to wake up to his stubborn face when she awoke from her unexpected nap. That always made her feel warm inside, knowing that the dog demon was watching over her, even when she slipped into her dreams suddenly.

The door's cover falling onto the ground snapped Kagome out of her thoughts as her head turned to the reason for the sound. There came the hanyou himself, Inuyasha, bursting through the door, obviously angry at something. "Inuyasha? Why didn't you wake me up?"

Inuyasha made his way to the girl, crossing his arms across his chest, "I tried wench. Besides I didn't even know you were asleep…" His eyes moved away from her, finding an interesting spot on the wall to stare at.

Kagome turned her head slightly to the side. He didn't know? He always knew what she was doing, whether she actually did it or not, he knew still. She could hear the slight twist in his voice. She knew it could only be one thing: he was obviously keeping something from her.

Brushing the thought to the side, she raised her hands and waved them in front of Inuyasha, "Well anyway. Where are the others?"

Suddenly annoyed, he slightly smacked her hands away from his face and grunted, "The lecher and Sango set out for another village. They said they heard a rumor about a demon and wanted to kill time. The runt went with them."

Kagome frowned, "How come you didn't go?" She suddenly grinned, "Wanting to wait for me?" The girl asked in a sweet voice, raising her arms up to her heart in a "that's so sweet" motion.

"Eh, errm, feh!" Flustered, Inuyasha rolled his eyes then plopped down onto the ground with a thud.

Kagome smiled at his actions then took a seat next to him. After minutes of uncomfortable silence, she decided to cook up a conversation. "Inuyasha, do you know where my bag is?"

His fuzzy ears that lay atop his head twitched at her calm voice. "How would I know, it's yours."

She sighed in his usual stubbornness but shrugged it off once again. "Well, it was in here not too long ago. I had it on my back and then came in here then sat it down and…I guess I fell asleep." Kagome raised her hand and scratched her head as if trying to remember if anything else had happened.

"Then don't you think it'd still be on the ground?" he asked in an annoyed tone, pointing behind the young girl.

"Eh…" She slowly turned her head behind her and sure enough, there was her bright yellow bag, on the ground where she use to sit, probably leaning against it for a pillow. Kagome let out a giggle of embarrassment. She pulled the bag over to her and opened it up, "I've got so much homework." She sighed, pulling out about a dozen small novels.

Yet unknown to her, along with the books, she had pulled loose one of the top things she would never want Inuyasha to see, none the less know about it. The hanyou reached out and grabbed the object. "Is this apart of your homework?"

"Hmn?" the miko looked up from the first small book and let out a small gasp. Her hand reached out for the black undergarment in the demon's hand, but had no luck in snatching it away from him.

Instead he pulled it away from her just in time. "What is this?" he asked as he neared the cupped object and took a whiff of it with his dog like nose.

Kagome could feel her cheeks starting to warm slowly. "Nothing that concerns you. Give it back." The poor girl tried to stay as calm and cool as she possibly could. Well as much as any girl whose black bra is in the hands of their secret crush would be.

The dog demon's nose was overcome by the sweet sweet aroma of Kagome as he sniffed the object. He caught himself trying to close his eyes and smell the thing again, but he quickly stopped himself, not letting Kagome know he was obviously attracted to the young woman and her sweet scent. Inuyasha simply pulled away from it and blinked a few times, "So what is it? It smells like you so you probably….wear it?"

Kagome could feel her anger and embarrassment rising. Why did he have to be so dumb! And so cute at the same time! Inside she sighed to herself, thinking how adorable his actions really were. Yet sometimes he was too dumb for his own sake. She raised an arm out to pull away her bra from his grasp but again had no hope.

"How in the hell do you wear this thing? What is it?" Even if he was slightly aroused by the scent that lingered on the material, he was still as curious as ever.

Once again Kagome sighed. She couldn't help but answer the curious dog, it was just so cute. But that's all she would do, answer and then drop it! "Yes I wear it…" Maybe it didn't exactly answer his last question, but hey, it was a start.

"How?" His amber eyes never left the garment he held in his claws. He fumbled with it a few times, poking it here and there. He had a hard time to keep himself from inhaling the scent again.

Kagome took a long pause, not sure if she really wanted to share this information with the demon. And of course she didn't, "It's none of your business." She said calmly and almost sweetly.

"Yes it is, wench." He said rather harshly. When he wants to know something, damn it, tell him!

"Why should I tell you?" Kagome was over the names he had called her over and over again. They were nothing but innocent words after all, but she knew Inuyasha meant well.

"Because you're my…." The dog demon stopped himself from saying the one word he still wasn't sure to use for this woman. But they weren't really that, but he wanted it so much to be true. He blinked and continued, rather quickly, "My jewel detector! What if this thing hurts you, huh? Then you won't be able to find the jewel shards! Yeah!"

Kagome's simple facial expression turned into a frustrated glare, "What do you mean by that! I'm not **your** jewel detector!" She added emphasis on 'your.' She wasn't anyone's jewel detector and she wasn't gonna start!

"You are **my** jewel detector! You detect **my** jewel shards!" His anger rose as the battle had just started between the two.

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"NO, I'm not!"

"YES, you are!"

"Idiot!"

"Bitch!"

"Insensitive bastard!"

"Bitchy wench!"

"IT'S A BRA!" Kagome gasped. What in the hell did she just say! Oh no…she did. She actually said it. Why would she even say that! They were getting into a good fight and BAM! She just spit it out, right in his face. She moved her hands up to her face and covered her mouth in slight embarrassment. Her cheeks grew warm, but the worst part was, she didn't even know what he would do now.

"Eh, huh? A bra?"

"I mean…bastard, yeah. I meant to say that!" Kagome's cheeks were warm and red, Inuyasha knew she just said something that she didn't want to.

"A bra…" He repeated to himself as he continued to stare at the strange 'bra' in his hands. _'A bra? I've heard her say that before…it's for…going into space? No, that's rocket…a shovel? No…'_ He growled to himself, cursing himself for his short-term memory.

"Okay, you know what it is…now just give it back." Kagome's stuck out a shaky hand to him, expecting him to give it over. But she knew otherwise, he would never give something up that he had no idea what it was. He would get the answers, then just throw it away.

Inuyasha's eyes caught her nervous twitching hand, "Why so shaky?" Great, more questions.

"Eh." She quickly pulled her hand away and laid them both in her lap, "I…I'm not shaky."

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"Are too, why?"

"I'm not shaky, Inuyasha."

"Yes you are Kagome."

"Am not!."

"Are too!"

"Are-…" Kagome stopped herself in mid-sentence, knowing she would probably scream out another answer for the curious dog. She decided to try and change the subject when she reached back into her bag and pulled out a cup of ramen.

"…Are too." He finished the argument. His eyes followed her hands as she opened up the cup then reached over towards the bucket of water that lay beside her.

She grabbed the small spoon in the bucket and lifted it out, pouring the water into a small pot. She then laid the pot over the fire located to the right of the two.

They were both silent as the water stayed there, but Inuyasha was getting a bit annoyed by the silence. Plus he didn't even know how she wore that damn bra!

"You are my shard detector." Inuyasha simply said.

Kagome's eyes closed tight then she glared daggars at the hanyou, "I am not your shard detector!"

"Yes you are!."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" To add emphasis to his words, he raised an arm and pointed towards her. Yet in this childish attempt, his hand caught a hold of the small pot full of semi-cold water. As he rose it, the pot turned towards Kagome, spilling all of the contents onto her.

Kagome let out a scream as the cold water hit her right in the chest and lap. She jumped up and waved her hands slightly beside her, flicking the water off of her arms. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Eh!" The unsuspecting dog demon fell face first into the water. He was oblivious to what had just occurred, yet when the spell wore off and he raised his head, a wonderful sight met his eyes.

It seems he found out how the… 'bra' was worn.


	2. AN

Hey Peeps, I'm so sorry for taking forever to update but…I think you all will Love and Hate meh new idea…I know you've been waiting for a long time for the second part of Bra? But I have come up with an ingenious idea to continue the curiousness of our favorite hanyou!...I don't want to give it all away, but….There are going to be more parts to this little series and…unfortunately, you must wait long for the second parts…AKA – lemons…But I promise, you will love the new ideas, plots, and other things of this idea. You can even send in some suggestions and I'll see if Inuyasha ish curious enough that day! I believe this will be a success, I hope you all do too…Until soon! Ja!

And don't give up on meh! I will never quit these fics! I just have……brain farts…major…brain farts ;;


End file.
